Built For Sin
by MattieKai
Summary: Someone knocks on the door.The person doesn't seem as true as they are letting on to be. What with this persons strange behaviar. Why does thier butler follow them nonstop. MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! YAOI! T FOR NOW, RATING MIGHT GO UP


**Hope you like! No, this is not one tof those stories where the O.C of the author goes in and at the end falls in love with Ceil~ NO! This will be yaoi! YAOI! As in BOYxBOY! No, my O.C. is not going to save the day! No, the O.C. is not Alois! (XD LOVE ALOIS) Yo should read to the very end so you will get what it really is about~ So, I hope you like it and everything since I haven't seen anything like this story~! So its new and all. The next chapter will be posted in a few hours just so you know~ Right now, I must eat meh food that meh people make! WOOT! Love to readers. LOTS of love and cookies to reviewers! **

A knock on the door makes Sebastian stop on what he was doing and walk over to the large, fancy, maple and oak door and open it. He sees a small girl. She has honey brown hair in pigtails and her bangs long. Her eyes are a green that it almost looks black, but somehow, you can just tell its green.

Behind the girl is a butler. He has gray, dark brown eyes that is dark enough to make it chocolate looking. His hair is black and styled similar to what Ceil's was when they went to Madam Red's funeral almost a year ago. But now, Ceil of course doesn't know that.

"Hello. Is it alright if I stay here for the night? Our horses ran off when we ran over a whole and my butler let go of the leesh on accident," She says smiling sweetly at the beganing then, has a slight frown at the end. But, even though she looks sincere, Sebastian could tell her smile and frown was fake.

He smiles back. "Please, come inside. I'll go ask my butler. I'll be right back," He says, holding the door open for them, then bows as he excuses himself and walks up the staircase to retrieve Ceil.

They both come down shortly after. Ceil sees her then puts on his best fake smile that looks truely real. :Of course you may stay here. I feel sorry for your horses. You may borrow mine if you'd like tomarrow," Ceil offers.

"Oh, no. Thats fine. My butler will go down town to buy new ones..." Then she widens her eyes slightly. "Oh, yes. I'm very sorry!" She bows. "I never told you who we were. I'm Lady Alexandria Elizebeth Corawell. This is my butler, Mathew Strife. We thank you for your hospitality. *Lady Alexandria bows again when she finishes.

"It was no trouble. I'm Earl Ceil Phantomhive. This is my butler Sebastian Michaelis. Its a pleasure to meet you Lady Alexandria. Also, I hope you don't mind me asking, but were is our parents?" Ceil asks.

Alexandria's face falls. "Oh. M parents were killed last month. I remember seeing them being stabbed, but when I ran to call for help, they disapeared... People say there is still hope, but I know their dead and won't come back." Alexandria looks truely sad now.

Ceil's eyes are widened, but he shakes off that face before the notice. "Oh. I am sorry for your loss. My parents were killed as well, so I know how you feel." Ceil says.

After a few akward seconds, Sebastian comes back without anyone knowing he was even gone. "Dinner is served everyone." He smiles and leads them to the diner and wait till the are all seated then hands them dinner while telling them what it was.

Ceil was eating but seacretl kept sneaking peek of her senceing something was right with her. He looked at her weirdly when she had her butler sit don beside her because most people never do so, since its innapropriet to have your servent sit beside you while you eat. But the girl acted as though it were normal, so he just left her be.

But another thing he thought was strangest of them all was that the girl would take a few bites until it was almost half, then give her butler the rest of that item. She did that with every food, acting as though she were checking to make sure no poisen was in it, then give it to him. It was strange. If most people wanted to know if there was poisen in something, the'd have there butler test it, then have the master eat. But she did it the other way around. This girl was truely strange.

As though sensing the weird stare he was giving her, she looked up at him and tilted her head slightly, then realized what that it was weird of what she was doing.

_So... She does know of what she is doing isn't normal...?_ Ceil thought to himself.

"Sorry. I look weird right? Its just that I don't eat much. Don't know why, just never had." She explains.

"Oh, no. Its fine. You can continue on what you were doing, I was just curious. That all," Ceil smiles(fake of course). She does as he says and continues. But Ceil can tell that what she said, wasn't all truthful. Something she said had been a lie. But he couldn't find out what.

When dinner was done, Lady Alexandria was lead to where she'd be staying, then they left, with her butler, to show him where he'd stay.

A few minutes later, he came back.

"I apologize for being late, Young Master." He smirks, finally talking. His voice was fluent and dark. And teasing.

The 'girl' glared at the butler, wishing the butler would just drop dead like 'her' horrid and sluty mother. "Shut up," She comands, still glaring at him deathly. "Damn demon."


End file.
